Pieces
by Reanult
Summary: What criteria would be set forth for the pairing of Kenpachi and Hanatarou to work. I choose multiple personality disorder
1. Chapter 1

Untitled for now

Rating: G for now

Summary: Currently Hanatarou just woke up in Kenpachi's room--with his stuff there. I'm not sure where I'm going with this but please if you have ideas or you want the f'in story LET ME KNOW!

Warnings: I write yaoi the end

It was the feeling of another body touching his that woke him. A very large very warm body. It was the realization that the body belonged to Kenpachi Zaraki that had him across the room flat on his butt with his fingers digging into the floor a second later.

After taking a careful inventory of himself and noting the position of the sun outside of what he guessed was Kenpachi's quarters he realized several things. First it was not eight at night anymore it wasn't even night. Second a lot of things Kenpachi kept in his room were very similar to his things—wait these were his things. This led him to one conclusion. He'd blacked out—again.

Why did this always happen to him, when other people pass out they wake up maybe with a few inapproiate drawings on them, maybe some grass or dirt in their mouth from sleeping outside. When he woke up well usually he was in someone's shower , or someone's bed once he'd found himself within the Kuchiki manor wearing a blue kimono and playing a shakuhachi for someone behind a screen. Considering he did not own or know how to play any musical instruments much less a flute, he was very confused about the situation, regardless he'd gone straight to Unohana-taichou to report back to work, not before getting reamed by their third seat about disappearing for five days—around the part about professional responsibility Kotetsu fukutaichou arrived grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. She gave him a quick once over taking in his newly acquired kimono and frowned.

Surprisingly all taichou did was check his vitals and ask him what the last thing he remembered was? Strangely he didn't really remember his answer or even how he ended up in his room knitting. He didn't even know how to knit!

He wondered how long he'd been out this time, and what he'd done to end up seemingly living with Kenpachi. Generally he found it a bad idea to draw Kenpachi's attention to himself—most people did, but sitting on the other side of the room covered in shallow cuts, and bruises glaring murder at the pages of a red journal and taking notes on a scroll it seemed—wrong.

"U-um Zaraki-taichou I uh—do you need some help with something?"

Kenpachi spared him a quick glance. Snorted and went back to his study. "Hanatarou right?"

"Y-yes?"

"Good ." He grumbled looking over the book again.

Hanatarou blinked at him, he was without spikes and bells today which somehow made him look even more intimidating—maybe it was because there was nothing to distract from the murderous boiling reiatsu that surrounded him.

"Ken-chan!"

"What brat."

Hanatarou watched as a little pink blur attached itself to a massive shoulder, "Can Pakku-chan play?"

"Pakku chan ain't here right now. Thanks I forgot about that one. That one makes nine."

Yachiru pouted then looked up at Hanatarou, "Then who is it?"

"Hanatarou."

"Aww. Hana-chan is boring! I wanna play with Pakku-chan!"

"S-sorry."

Kenpachi closed the journal with a snap, and rolled up the scroll. "Go play with Ikkaku, I'm busy right now,"

Yachiru turned uncommonly serious eyes on Hanatarou then back to Kenpachi. "Ken-chan be nice!"

"Yeah yeah. Go play with Ikkaku." He waved her towards the door.

"But-"

"I'm not gonna kill him now get out!"

"Are you gonna hurt him?"

"Why the fuck would I do that you stupid brat we're having a grown up talk now go play with Ikkaku or I'm letting Yumi dress you up however he wants tomorrow, including curls and pigtails and we're takin' pictures this time!"

All thoughts of protecting Hanatarou fled in the face of taffeta curls and pigtails, she was gone with a squeal and a slammed screen.

Leaving one very frightened sheep alone with a very sleepy looking wolf. "I show you the book I get Chiyo. I read the book I get the screaming boy, I ask you to many questions about the blackouts I get Chiyo-san I threaten you I get Bo. I frighten you I get Bo. I kiss you I get Miroku—"

"K-Kiss me?"

"Yeah but only after you well Miroku or whoever shoved your hand down my pants, anyway don't interrupt. I confuse you I get Pakku, I confuse you to much and I get Slab. And somehow with all of this shit going on inside you have no fuckin' clue."

"…huh?"

Kenpachi sighed. "Does your taichou know about this?"

"Know about what?"

"All the fuckin' people that live in your damn head! Does your taichou know?"

"All what peopl—"

"The_ blackouts_? You seriously haven't wondered how the fuck you end up on the other side of the fuckin' rukongai wearing a dress. Or how you end up in strange beds—which is ending now by the way. Or even know that you were in a relationship with that squinty fucker Gin."

"WHAT?" That would certainly explain why he'd been bodily picked up in the hallway and shaken demanding what kind of game he was playing. He'd blacked out shortly thereafter. Still though how had Kenpachi-taichou found out about it? "How did you-"

It was about two minutes later

"Ahh fuck you again."

"Zaraki-taichou I thought we had an agreement."

"Yeah so did I."

He watched dispassionately as 'Chiyo' corrected Hanatarou's sprawl with the proper seiza position, hands folded in her lap. It was still a little weird watching someone become a completely different person in a matter of seconds.

Placid, nervous eyes were now cool and sharp; a polite half smile firmly placed on the lips, a pair of square glasses was produced from a pocket deep within his sleeves, glasses that Hanatarou wasn't even aware of having or needing.

"How did I screw up this time?"

"You said our names. He does not know we exist and for the best of all involved he does not need to know we exist.

"Look-"

"What do you want Zaraki-taichou?"

"I want to fight with Bo again. I owe the fucker for that cheap shot."

"And?"

"What else do you want. I have observed you Zaraki-taichou and while many believe you to be nothing more than an mindless fight happy thug, I know better. "

"You know you're my least favorite right?"

Chiyo lifted her chin, and arched a brow, "I have a job to do just like you Zaraki-taichou I keep order, I dispose of the dangerous, I resolve conflict, I observe, and protect Hanatarou from threats possible threats and bad situations. You are all three, plus I personally find you to be very unattractive."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Splinters? Broken. Something. Look I don't know damn it!

Rating: P G13 language

Summary: Someone suggested I rewrite this to be about what my story actually is -_- I have no idea what my story actually is, but here we go! Hanatarou wakes up and realizes that he's living with Kenpachi, Kenpachi discovers that the author has no idea what she wants to say because she really is bad at this….and she takes suggestions on summaries!

Chiyo lifted her chin, and arched a brow, "I have a job to do just like you Zaraki-taichou I keep order, I dispose of the dangerous, I resolve conflict, I observe, and protect Hanatarou from threats possible threats and bad situations. You are all three, plus I personally find you to be very unattractive."

"And I think you're a bitch so that makes us even." Kenpachi sighed, and scratched his side, "Fine look I can't fuckin' believe I'm doing this—you're pissing me off lady. And stop giving me that school teacher lemony look while you're at it. You need to get used to the idea that Hanatarou is mine now-

"He is not." Her voice was firm and cold in a way that reminded him of the now scabbed over cut across his chest. She'd given it to him when he'd mistaken her for Hana and well—that one was gonna need stitches.

Later that day

After securing Hanatarou within his room, and leaving a very confused Ikkaku and Yumichika on guard before the doors –and removing as many as the splinters from his chest as he could bandaging the worst of the bleeding--fuckin' Bo.

Kenpachi thought maybe it was time to pay a visit to squad four's captain….

Five broken ribs, a contusion, a _concussion _one broken femur and a massive blood loss later, he figured he should have thought it though a little better.

"Where is Hanatarou now?"

Kenpachi glared at her over the shoulder of her fukutaichou, currently wrapping his ribs, she'd taken care of the worst of the bleeding already. Damn it he'd been bleeding and having shit broken since he'd gotten involved in Hanatarou's crap a week ago—and not in the fun way either.

"Maybe you went to far taichou..."

Unohana smiled serenely –yet Kenpachi heard the snick and slide of a sword being drawn slowly. "Those that take advantage of ones weaker than themselves deserve no less—don't you agree Zaraki-taichou?"

Zaraki gave the gently smiling—sparkly woman a flat look. He used to think the sparkles were pretty until he'd gotten close enough to realize their true purpose was to mask the glow of pure evil that radiated out of her every pore.

"Oh I do apologize about our misunderstanding." She waved her fukutaichou away and took her place on the stool. "That will be all for now thank you."

"Taichou would you like me to prepare Hanatarou's medicine?"

"That would be lovely thank you." She replied serenely sterilizing a needle that to Kenpachi's eyes was entirely to big for the stitches he required. He'd learned the hard way already that bringing those things to the attention of the pain freak harpy only made matters worse.

Kotetsu bowed quickly towards the two Captains in the room and left sliding the screen shut almost silently.

Unohana waited a beat before placing the needle in a solution on a small burner. Calmly folding her hands in her lap, she looked up at Kenpachi and smiled. "It seems we got off on the wrong foot this morning Zaraki-taichou…shall we start over?"

Kenpachi glared at her. "You stabbed me in the lung with a scalpel."

Unohana's smile didn't waiver, "You told me you had killed my seventh seat. I was vaguely distraught."

"I said I was going to kill your seventh seat if someone didn't tell me what the fuck was wrong with him, and I may not be the smartest man in the world but vaguely fuckin' distraught doesn't involve sticking a scalpel in someone's lung and yankin' up until you feel something break—I'm impressed by the way—but you fight fuckin' dirty!"

Still not even a shift of the eye, "Why thank you Zaraki-taichou I do my best, now let's put that little incident behind us ne? Water under the bridge? You came here to ask me a few questions correct?"

Kenpachi was no where near ready for anything to be water under anybody's bridge anywhere damn it, but still. "What the fuck is going on?"

Unohana used a small bubble of reiatsu to cool the solution then lifted the needle out of it. "As you may or may not have noticed Zaraki-taichou Hanatarou is a little different…"

"Different people you –ow that's skin you know."

"My apologies taichou. As I was saying Hanatarou is a bit different, I am very impressed that you noticed at all Kenpachi taichou I see Hanatarou for hours every day and I did not notice for several years that something wasn't right. They hide themselves very well…if you don't mind my asking how did you find out?"

"The toddler."

Unohana jabbed the needle hard into his side, he was pretty sure it was an accident that time though—still hurt like fuck. "Watch what you're doing with that."

"My apologizes. What do you mean toddler? He has multiple children."

"Could barely walk, talked like a baby— he was wanderin' around the 11th division barracks. Yumichika found him, and brought him to my office."

"Ah. I see, and what conclusion did you come to?"

Kenpachi shrugged. Big mistake as it pulled out three of her carefully placed and severe pain invested stitches.

Unohana only clucked her tongue at him and began sterilizing more needles and course thread. "My my I'd better reinforce these ne? You're so very hard on your body taichou."

"Well this time it ain't really my fault is it."

That got him stabbed again, this time he was pretty sure she was aiming for that cluster of nerves. The bitch.

"Where is he right now?"

"Sleepin' in our room-look damn it let your fuku taichou do this if you're gonna stab me every two seconds."

"My apologizes-"

"Whatever."

"You surprised me. So you're the one responsible for Hanatarou's things disappearing?"

"Oh that yeah. Finally decided to move in—damn now I'm bleeding again great."

"My apologizes. Did you say finally."

Kenpachi glared at the face smiling up at him serenely, and the needle in her right hand. "Yea. I did."

"I see. Well today is full of surprises, I imagine his condition has—affected the situation…please be gentle with my Hanatarou—he is very sensitive to rejection."

Kenpachi 's eye went back to the serenely threatening face smiling up at him—with sparkles, and snorted. "Che. What the fuck are you talkin' about? "

"I imagine it's the upheaval of his life that is causing the…err… _disturbance_. We have managed to strike a balance with a medicinal treatment and the cooperation of two of his stronger personalities."

"Chiyo and Chiyo-san. Yeah met them the other day. Chiyo-san I can deal with seems to be an old lady. Chiyo's a fuckin' bitch."

"Chiyo is very strong willed." Unohana finally put the needle down, all together and started gathering bandages. "She has to be—do you know what his mind is like Taichou?"

Kenpachi stared at her as she carefully wound the cloth strips around her hand. "I imagine it's crowded."

"Chiyo-san explained it to me once. She told me they live on a large wooded estate, it is winter when it is spring, fall when it is summer, summer when it is winter, and spring when it is fall. Everyone has their own room, but each room is more like an individual house. The children are kept to the north, the dominant live in the west, the weak live in the east, and the dangerous are locked in the south. Only Chiyo-san can go to the south. Beyond the walls of their home is wilderness. One of the dangerous ones Bo leaves the estate and goes to the wilderness to train often. No one else is allowed. "

Unohana took Kenpachi's hand, and placed the rolled bandage into it. "In the beginning when Chiyo-san began to talk to me, I often wondered what it would be like to visit his world. I wondered how such orginzation can exisit within madness…" She shook her head, and with it whatever melancholy was trying to take root. "Regardless Kenpachi-taichou please be discreet about what you have learned today and if you feel you cannot end things with him nicely please allow me to do it for you."

Kenpachi looked up from the bandages in his hand, " What?"

"Hanatarou-"

"Who said anything about ending anything? What kind of a pussy do you take me for? ….'Sides everyone has their little quirks." He shrugged, and slid off the table, put his top back on and lay his jacket across his arm.

Unohana stood as well, "Zaraki-taichou please do not be so light about this, a quirk is having a silly dance that you do before a fight, having multiple splinters of yourself that live inside your head-- where at least half of them have zanpaktou as strong or stronger than his own is no laughing matter. I have yet to fully understand how it is possible for splinters of his personality have zanpaktou in the first place…sometimes I am not sure if Hanatarou is even the original personality. Chiyo-san insists that he is."

"Ne Unohana-taichou."

"Zaraki-taichou?"

Where does Hanatarou stay when he is inside?"

Unohana blinked at him, "What does that have to do with anything-"

"When he goes inside…where does he stay—"

"I-I do not know Kenpachi-taichou."

Kenpachi nodded, and turned towards the door. "Hm. I'll make a deal with you Unohana-taichou—I leave Hanatarou alone if the answer isn't the nurigome."

"What?"

"Until you prove me right send somebody with his medicine once a week. I'll make sure he takes it."

Unohana frowned after him, that man made no sense.

"Hm. Looks like I've got a better catch than I thought."

"Kenpachi-taichou you haven't seen how bad it-"

"I haven't? Three days in a row, I've woken up to him screaming bloody murder then falling back down on my chest without even opening his eyes. I have two people assigned to watch him at all times, because Miroku is a clever slutty little bitch that I want to kill so bad it causes me physical pain not to. One of them likes to cut on themselves—and me whenever they get upset. The six year old likes really small places that are hell to get him out of. Chiyo hates me, not just hates me, but hates me, and in the last 24 hours Bo has tried to kill me at least six times."

"My God. You're enjoying this?"

"More than you can ever understand. I haven't meet anyone this interesting in a very long time…it'll take more than a few scalpels to the lung to get rid of me." Kenpachi grinned over his shoulder one last time. "Thanks for the bandages I'll probably need 'em."

Unohana watched him go blandly, the tinkle of bells over mad laughter echoed in her ears long after he was gone.

A/N: Wow. This story is haaaaaaarrrrrrdd -_- but I like it and I don't know why.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Bad language. I think I took out the really bad parts I might put them in later on my LJ

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of Bleach's products I do however own several bottles of Clorox.

A/N: Hello everyone err sometimes I end up writing things that I don't mean to, this is one of those chapters that happened with. ^_^ I think mainly it was my subconscious trying to remind me that Kenpachi is really kinda crazy. Also there is a lot of formatting I've done, lots of italics and etc. I hope keeps it this time, because I most likely won't go through it to put them back…sorry.

"The nurigome of course, with the secret keeper." Dee kicked her feet over the side of the chair.

Unohana smiled patiently, Deedee-chan was twenty-three or twenty-four. She was very free spirited and unwittingly informative.

"Taichou do you think I should wear the blue or the violet tonight?"

"For what Deedee-chan?"

"Visiting my boyfriend of course! I already sent word for him to meet me at the gates, there's a festival tonight that I-"

"B-boyfriend Deedee-chan?"

Deedee sat up straight in the chair, and bounced on her heels. "Umhmm we don't get to see each other often but that doesn't really matter the time we get to spend together makes up for it."

Unohana smiled, "Yes I'm sure it does but Deedee-chan you are aware that Hanatarou-chan is in a relationship as well now?"

Deedee pouted and examined the tips of her hair for spilt ends. "Hm, yes. Chiyo was screaming about it all day yesterday. The ugly captain with the spikes and the pink midget on his shoulder? Weird choice if you ask me.

"Yes. Kenpachi taichou and Yachiru fukutaichou—please don't ever say that in his presence. I fear for your continued well being."

Deedee tilted her head to the side, "It's not fair, I had my boyfriend first, and just because Hanatarou decides he wants to have a life I have to stop living mine?"

"You are a part of Hanatarou…"

Deedee huffed, "That doesn't mean I don't have feelings of my own! Yuu-chan—he…"

"Ahh so that is why Deedee-chan is so cranky today? "

"Hmph."

Kenpachi stared down at the trembling subordinate before him, "Let me get this straight. Hanatarou is not in this room-why?"

"He-he just disappeared. We were here the whole time, no one left out of the door, there is a guard posted at the only window—we brought him lunch and he was just gone taichou! I swear no one has left their post please don't kill us!"

Kenpachi hadn't planned on killing them, but the begging was pissing him off…

"Ne Ken-chan maybe Hana-chan went to work?"

It was about then that a hell butterfly landed on his nose.

Kenpachi taichou regarding the person that we share a mutual interest, it has been reported that they were seen exiting the west gate. I have sent someone to follow them, if you would like I shall pass on the information I receive from that person to you. More information on this person's likely reasons for this behavior can be found in Box D1 File 6B.

"I'll get it taichou. Unohana taichou's filing system is the most beautifully organized thing I have ever seen."

Kenpachi swatted the butterfly away from his face, and turned to glare at the wiggling sparkly retreating back of Yumichikia—damn he was pissed. Useless subordinates, annoying fuckin' Hanatarou. "Slop house duty until you die—or I kill you. Get the fuck out of my sight."

He spun on his heel to follow Yumichika into his office. Yachiru squealed probably because she didn't like being half lifted off his shoulder in the turn.

"Ken-chan!"

"Eh. Sorry."

He felt rather than saw the appraising look she was giving the side of his face. Whatever she thought about what she read in his expression she remained silent and hopped off his shoulder to dart ahead of him. Apparently to warn anyone who might think talking to him about anything was a good idea right then off.

He was right, as he watched her shove a sixth squad messenger out of the doorway, with a low voiced. "If you don't wanna die you should leave."

Apparently one look at his face was enough to confirm this, because the man paled handed the scroll he was carrying to Yachiru and ran. Cowards.

"Tai~chou! Here it is! My there are so many files that Unohana-taichou sent but it's all so perfectly organized and color coded I'm very impressed maybe we can start using her filing system ne?"

Kenpachi jerked the orange file out of his fluttering subordinate's hand, "Do what you want. Why are you in such a good mood anyway?"

He noted Yumichika shrug before heading off to do-something. Probably work. "I just appreciate good organization. Jaa taichou!"

Kenpachi grunted, and sat down at his desk. Orange, that meant weak but annoying. He flipped it open to the first page. Name: Ima-chan. Sex: Female Age:24 . Zanpaktou status: Weak Zanpaktou. Name: Mari Ability: midrange to long range teleportation. That explained a lot. Profile: Ima-chan is a very shy quiet woman, prone to initiate relationships-

Another hell butterfly landed on his right hand. Unohana taichou the individual has been located, I am returning with them to the 4th division please have a room ready for immediate medical treatment, emergency treatment has been administered. Further assistance is required.

"Damn it."

About five minutes later Kenpachi arrived at the fourth division. About fifteen minutes after that Unohana's fukutaichou arrived carrying Hanatarou. Twenty minutes after that, found Unohana quietly threatening Kenpachi's life if he did not leave the fourth division at once. Ten minutes later armed with directions, some rice balls, and a name he was sitting on a sagging porch in nothing but bandages and pants. A gourd of sake tucked into the waistband. Waiting. Yachiru came to wait with him, he sent her home. Though he didn't bother to shelter her from many things, she was a smart girl, tough, independent. Pig-headed as fuck—despite that there were still things he didn't want her to see. Not yet anyway, she was too young to understand.

Or worse she'd misunderstand her reasoning for doing it. She'd think it was because Hanatarou—Ima-chan whoever got hurt by this person. Hurt was all Unohana would say in front of Yachiru—guess everyone wanted to protect her to some degree.

Hurt. Violent fucking with a blunt object, strangulation, and a beating. When Ima-chan had regained consciousness, she'd begged Unohana taichou to understand Eijiri didn't mean it; he was only upset she was gone so long. Eijiri was sorry, he was very sorry about it, and when he was sober again--.

Kenpachi pulled the cork out of his sake, with his teeth. Yep Eijiri would be sorry—when he was sober. Very sorry, just like Ima-chan had said. He sincerely hoped Ima-chan was gone by the time he got back, that crying weak thing. That crying weak thing, he'd almost killed it. Crushed it like a roach completely on instinct.

Unohana stopped him, he was pretty sure, evaporating the air in a person's lungs was illegal some kind of way—he hadn't thought it was possible to evaporate air in the first place. But that was what it felt like, a quick burn then a long slow one that gradually receded as he'd struggled for oxygen. Her voice calm, soothing, soft continued near his ear.

"You'll be fine Zaraki-taichou. I just needed your attention, and you can be so very difficult to talk to at times. Please calm down Zaraki-taichou as I have said before, there are many pieces of Hanatarou this is one of them. Just because you do not like the color of a pebble in a pond, does not mean that you destroy the pond ne? He has many pebbles that you do like, be patient with this pebble. Please Zaraki-taichou." Then the bitch had the audacity to pat him on the head like he was child and put him out of the room.

He'd sat in the hallway long enough to get air back in his body before hunting down that giantess she called a fukutaichou, and pumping her for everything that she knew.

He didn't like it, he didn't like it at all…he wasn't sitting here for Ima-chan; he wasn't here for Hanatarou either. He was sick of this shit, completely 100% sick of it. Ima-chan made the choice, what happened to her happened to her, the problem was what happened to her happened to Hanatarou's body that was his. Hanatarou was his, and whatever various names little pieces of him had—were his to. That's not why he was here.

That's not why he was waiting, that's not why he'd sent everyone away.

"Ima. Hey Ima get your ass out here! Who the fuck is this?! Ima!"

Kenpachi looked at the man staggering towards the porch. He wasn't drunk, it was something else probably some kind of drug.

"Ima! Useless bitch."

Kenpachi propped his elbow on his knee, and let his chin sink into his hand. His one uncovered eye watched as he tripped over his own feet and fell hard onto the dirt. He continued to watch as the man cursed Ima, pushed himself to his feet and staggered closer. Kenpachi's size or reiatsu must not have registered to him. He must have been really fucked up.

"I asked you a question asshole!"

Finally a good look at his face, he was handsome. Honey hair come loose from the knot he must have had it in. Dipping into sharply angled blue eyes, glazed but full of a bitterness and anger that Kenpachi knew very well.

"Hey I said who the fuck are you? If you aren't going to say anything get the fuck outta here! Do you hear me?!"

Kenpachi continued to stare at him. He wasn't here for Hanatarou; this had nothing to do with what he'd done to Hanatarou.

"I said-"

"Eijiri?"

Eijiri stumbled back like the ground was trying to pitch him into the sky. "Wha-"

"So fucked up you can't stand up. I want you sober for this."

"Sober? Sober for-"

Kenpachi watched the man fall to his knees, weak. He'd done nothing more than give him a little shove with his reiatsu. It seemed to have done the trick though because the eyes that looked at him now were clear, as he slowly got back to his feet.

"Wha-what the hell?!"

Kenpachi waited until he'd stood up completely, and watched as he began to back away. Where the bitterness had been there was fear, where the glaze had been there was panicked awareness. Kenpachi stood, the man ran just like he thought he would.

Kenpachi was in front of him the moment he turned, he wiped the blood on his sword off on Eijiri's shirt with one hand, and held him steady with the other. He should realize within a few seconds that he was wounded. He watched as the man's eyes faded from surprise to pain, and as his mouth finally opened to release that pain to the world. Kenpachi crushed his throat, and let him drop to the ground.

He put his sword back into its scabbard, went back to his seat on the porch and pulled out the sake and rice balls. Stomach wounds were painful, and they took hours to kill a person. His sake should last that long.

He felt the man's eyes on him questioning, terrified—obviously in a great deal of pain. Ew. Who put dried plum in the middle of this thing? Gross the sake wouldn't even get rid of that taste, and it was salted.

"Don't bother trying to crawl away, I won't let you escape, and I won't make your death any quicker by you not listening, I'll just make it more painful. " Kenpachi started on a new rice ball, this_ one had better not have fuckin' dried salted plum in it. _

He looked towards the dying man again, no he wasn't doing this for Hanatarou, he was doing it because weak people that exploited others to look strong pissed him off. Roaches, to be crushed under his heel. It was around four hours later that he finally died. Kenpachi had moved closer so that he could see his face better, when his eyes were finally empty of all life. The scent of body purging itself, and clotting blood hung in the humid air like stagnant water. Kenpachi gathered his kimono top and captain's coat. He left without a backwards glance.

Later that evening sitting on the porch within his own division he listened to the sounds of his men settling in for a night of partying. Shouts to friends, curses at friends, crude jokes and a general good mood. Everyone had given him a wide berth from the time he set foot within the court. His own men no exception. Yumichika had take Yachiru off to parts unknown after one look at him…everyone else had followed suit even Ikkaku—the bald fucker.

"Zaraki-taichou. I wish to speak with you."

Zaraki turned his head to look directly into the eyes of the person talking to him. "What do you want Chiyo?"

Chiyo frowned at him, and pushed the glasses up on her nose. "I understand that you-"

We're the same height."

"Wha-yes when you're sitting down on a lower step I can look you in the eyes. Very fascinating—and insulting. However I am not here about-"

"Why did you let it happen?" Kenpachi pulled her down on the porch beside him.

"Not so rough barbarian! We have small bones!" She snapped, and then carefully arranged herself into the seiza position. "Besides our injuries are not completely healed."

"Why are you injured in the first place? He was weak, Bo could have stopped him, hell you could have stopped him. Fuckin' Hanatarou could have stopped him...why? You take control of Hanatarou like it's your body. All of you do, why didn't you take it then?"

Chiyo was silent, her hands gripping the material of her yukata tightly. "A person with all the power in the world in their hands, are powerless if those hands are tied to their neck."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Ima has a higher standing?"

Chiyo frowned, "No. When Ima comes out it's because the memories she holds is attacking Hanatarou demanding he see them. Demanding he know them as his. Ima is his guilt, his pain, his fear, and shame. His desperation for love, Ima is the manifestation of that. The part that wants to be loved, but feels as though the horrible mockery that Eijiri gives is the best form of it he can receive. I am not explaining this well, but in the face of feeling so strong that says. This is the only love I am worthy of, this is the only love I can receive—this is the only love anyone will give me. I am nothing more than a powerless bystander."

A bark of laughter followed by a grunt of pain drew Chiyo's eyes. "Make no mistake Zaraki Kenpachi; I am the keeper of the manor. But Hanatarou is its master, and it's most precious treasure. The rules we live by are created by him."

"Ah. Chiyo. I'll just say this, I'd better not see Ima again, lock her away somewhere. Kill her; I don't care if I ever see her again. You all die." Chiyo turned to meet his eyes (eye), her own steady and cool. He liked the way it looked on Hanatarou…he wished he looked like that all the time.

"Chiyo-kaasan said as much, the situation is being dealt with. Our internal affairs are our internal affairs it is not your place-"

"Not right now Chiyo tonight is a bad fuckin' night to piss me off even more. I mean what I say; I'd better not ever see Ima again."

Chiyo didn't even bat an eye at the reiatsu that slammed against her, though her hand did stray to the dark green hilt of the short sword in her belt. "You're an ass and I do not understand what Hanatarou sees in you-"

"You're seriously trying to make me kill you aren't you?"

"I'm seriously trying to make an idiot understand something very basic. Saying you never want to see Ima again is the same as saying that you never want to see Hanatarou feel pain-"

"I don't. "

"But he will, it's a part of life. Ima is a small part of who he is, but a powerful one. She's a part of him that you have to accept just like the rest of us."

Kenpachi glared at her, and slung down the last of the now cold tea that he'd brought out with him. "Bitch. I hate you."

"Ugly bastard the feeling is mutual." She returned coolly, allowing her hands to fold in her lap once again.

"You're not scared of me at all are you?"

Chiyo arched her brow, "I'm not afraid of anyone. That's not my purpose."

"Purpose?"

"Maa Kenpachi? What's going on? Why is it dark outside? I could have sworn it was just after breakfast—oww my body hurts!"

Kenpachi stared at the slumped over form next to him—pouting at him.

"Kenpachi-chan you were too rough again, I'm a lot smaller than you are! Look you're on a lower step and you're taller than me. That's just depressing like how your hand is almost as long as my torso—Kenpachi?"

Kenpachi ignored the small hands trying to check his vitals, and pulled him closer against his chest. "Shut up. You're mine damn it. Don't forget that, hear me? Mine."

"Kenpachi is being very strange tonight. Did you drink too much? That's very bad for your liver and-"

"Seriously shut the fuck up."

A/N: Hmm not sure what happened there I was watching Gakuen Alice and writing this at the same time. I thought it would make it lighter -_-; guess not. Anyway thank you everyone that's reviewed so far. I'm glad you like it, um I don't have a beta reader so I apologize for the choppy grammar I have a tendency to run the spelling and grammar checker and call it a day with the story. So I hope everyone likes the new summary I'm putting up. Dissasociative disorder formerly known as Multiple Personality Disorder is something that fascinates me. It's interesting contemplating having a bunch of other people living in your head. And yes Sybil was one of the movies that got me interested, there was another movie based on a true story too, a lady with I think it was like 50 personalities. 50! I decided if I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it on a Bleach scale if Ichigo can bleed out 500 gallons of blood at every fight Hanatarou can have ___ personalities. :P Thanks again for all the support! I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach any of it's stuff

Warnings: My same old tons of curse words

"Hey Yumi." Ikkaku frowned.

Yumichika arched a brow in acknowledgment and continued to fill out the monthly captain's report.

"Don't you think it's kinda weird?"

"Weird?"

"You know Taichou and that fourth divisioner milk sucker."

"Hana-chan?"

"Yea what the hell is up with that?"

Yumichika shrugged, "Taichou is happy ne? That's all that matters."

"Mm." Ikkaku yawned ad scratched his side. "If you say so, I'm just saying its weird is all. Buncha pansies and Taichou pickin' up with one of the biggest pansies of the bunch. It don't make sense!"

Yumichika shrugged again.

"And all that screamin'? I mean sometimes he sounds like a freakin' girl or a little kid, and the balls on the little fucker! Yesterday he actually came outside and demanded I tell him how to get to the market! Demanded all haughty and shit like I was some kinda fuckin' servant!"

"Ah. "

"And the day before that I found him wanderin' around the fifth division flirting with anything that didn't run fast enough. Taichou showed up though and glared the bastards flirtin' back into submission, picked up Hanatarou tossed him screamin' over his shoulder and walked out."

"That's all Taichou did?"

Ikkaku shrugged, "Well he did tell him to shut up and swatted him on the butt—that just made him squawk and scream louder though…later on though he was sitting' in taichou's lap showing him some medical theory he had. It was like he was a completely different person."

"Ah. Getting closer."

"What?"

Yumichika looked up and smiled at him. "Nothing. Continue."

Ikkaku looked at him like he'd lost his mind for a minute then shrugged. "That same day I walked in on Taichou pinnin' him to the floor with a bloody knife in his hand…well that wasn't to suprisin' except it was in that midget's hand and had taichou's blood on it….what the fuck is goin' on?!"

Yumichika sighed and stacked the work he'd done neatly into a pile, he'd apply taichou's seal later. "Well Ikkaku remember when I said there was no one person that would be able to be everything that Taichou needs?"

"Yea."

"Yumichika smiled, and stood up. " I was wrong…"

"Huh?"

"Hana-chan keeps Taichou entertained, on his toes, and constantly in a position of potential death…would you really take that away from him?"

Ikkaku blinked, his frown deepened… "He's bat shit insane isn't he." Ikkaku stated flatly.

Yumichika closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Certified and on paper…literally. Remember that lovely color coded set of files Unohana-Taichou sent over."

Ikkaku nodded, "Yea the ones that are still sittin' on taichou's desk?" Ikkaku had seen Kenpachi leafing through the red ones earlier that day blood from a long thick gash on his neck leaking down onto the folders. All the while muttering about fuckin' B 13's and what the fuck was wrong with him… "What about it?"

Yumichika had produced a mirror from somewhere during his little lapse and had apparently decided the conversation was over now.

"Oi! Yumi!"

"Hm? Did you notice my hair was drooping? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because there's nothing wrong with your fuckin' hair. Finish tellin' me about the files."

"What files?"

Ikkaku felt justified in throwing his empty cup at him. Yumichika dodged it absently, "Oh right. They're about Hana-chan."

"All of 'em?"

"Yes, all of them."

"From the ones I've read so far…well let's just say there is a lot more to our new little family member than you think."

"Completely batshit insane."

"That's one way to describe it, but I prefer…fractured."

Ikkaku stood up and stretched, "Whatever. Crazy, batshit insane, cracked, fractured whatever you wanna call it…Taichou has his teeth buried in it to the gums and don't seem to be wantin' to let go."

Yumichika put his mirror away, "Hm. I suppose. I just hope he hasn't sunk his teeth into something he can't get out of."

He was learning them one by one, there was no mistaking who he was holding, who was yelling at him. Who was crying on him, who was kissing him.

Hanatarou was hesitant submissive followed where he lead, he liked that. Youko was aggressive almost violent one of them was going to bleed before the night was over.

Miroku—fuckin' Miroku was he melted, he yielded when Kenpachi wanted him to yield advanced when Kenpachi wanted that. That one was sex itself as much as he loved having him, he knew trouble was always close behind.

Right now however he had none of the above. Right now he had…

"Breakfast is ready!"

Kenpachi looked into the smiling face sitting across from him setting food on the table that looked like something you saw in a magazine. Complete with something he (or she he couldn't tell yet) called orange juice and a cup of hot coffee…whatever that was it smelled really strong. "Okay…"

This was a new one he was pretty sure about that. He hadn't seen one that dressed like a housewife before complete with handkerchief hair wrap and a ponytail.

"You got up late today, so I've already fed Yachiru her breakfast and sent her off for her lessons. "

"…Okay." He would have liked to have seen that, it had to be priceless.

"But I figured I should have breakfast with my husband so I waited for you!"

Kenpachi who had started to poke at his 'scrambled' eggs, paused. "It's noon…"

He nodded and continued to smile, picking up his own bowl of scrambled eggs and rice. "Oh it's no big deal there was so much I need to do anyway I got a little sidetracked cleaning sorry you had to wait…"

Kenpachi had just wandered out of his bedroom and washed his face by the time he hit the kitchen everything but the eggs were on the table and a pot of tea was boiling on the stove. "..'S fine."

He looked relieved, "I washed your uniform, and it should be done drying soon."

"…Okay." Kenpachi took a careful bite of the eggs, decided he liked them and moved on to the sausage.

"Oh and you received a message from Kuchiki-taichou a few minutes ago. " He produced an envelope from his apron pocket and slid it across the table.

Kenpachi continued to eat his eggs. "Thanks."

"No need to thank me that's part of a wife's duty! What do you want for dinner? I was thinking about curry rice? Maybe some yakisoba or—"

This one could cook…Kenpachi had seen Hanatarou set steamed rice on fire… "Okay…" for one of the rare times in his life Kenpachi was lost for words...

"Kaaa~san!"

Luckily for him Yachiru was not.

"Yachi? You're back already?" He asked holding out his arms. Yachiru did a running dive into them…effectively knocking 'kaasan' over.

"Umhm Kuchiki-sensei said get out. Mayuri-sensei said lessons were canceled forever and Shunsui-sensei said I had to be older for his lessons. But I did good at Uki-sensei's lessons can I have some cookies now ne? Ne?!"

"Of course you can." 'Kaasan' righted himself and set Yachiru on the floor before rising to get a plate of freshly baked cookies out of covered dish, and some more tea.

It was like he'd fallen out of his cool life, into some kind of domestic nightmare…he watched in semi-horror as Kaasan poured a cup of tea for Yachiru and placed three cookies on a plate in front of her. Yachiru even said thank you before proceeding to eat them like a normal person. With table manners and everything.

Okay this was too much. "Where is my uniform?"

"In your study."

He had a study? When the fuck did he get a study?

"It's in your nap room Ken-chan!" Yachiru offered helpfully around a mouthful of cookie.

"No talking with your mouthful Yachi-chan." Kaasan chastised gently handing her a napkin.

Yachiru finished chewing took a sip—not her normal head back mouth open chug but a sip of tea wiped her mouth and apologized.

It was then that Kenpachi was completely fuckin' done. He turned on his heel without a word and strode for his newly renamed nap room. He had every intention of hiding there until this one went away. Sex crazed he could deal with, homicidal he kinda liked. This. This was too much.

"I'll bring your lunch in a few hours my love!"

He grunted and slammed the sliding door shut.

A/N: Thank you all for reading this I'm kinda having fun the story is ridculous even by my standards and I guess that's why I am enjoying it so much! Hello Arengetina as well and thanks for reading it and liking it. Saints hehehe bring me a dancing monkey...and a snapple I'd kill for a snapple ;_;


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: erm none sorry I didn't even get to the romantic scene this is one of those building (see random and completely stupid) chapters. I hope you read it anyway -_-

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach someone that is not me owns bleach. Damn it. Damn it to hell.

Summary: Kenpachi is a little stressed out....

Some days Kenpachi looked forward to waking up, usually it was because of the promise of bloodshed and mayhem. Other days like today he dreaded it. There was whining in his right ear, and childish giggling in his left.

Yachiru, he knew what to do about that. Find candy insert in pie hole and enjoy three minutes of silence. It was the whining and thumping on his chest that he wasn't sure what to do with. He knew it was kinda chicken shit but really he didn't want to open his eyes, who the fuck was he dealin' with today? He could tell already it wasn't Hanatarou—it was somebody young maybe five or six. Shit, so much for morning sex.

"What do you want?"

"Play outside?"

"Why are you asking-wait no. You can't go outside. Yachiru leave."

"But you just said I can't-"

"Wasn't talkin to you brat get out."

"K! Bye Ken-chan Bye Pakku-kun!"

"Bye Chichi!!!"

Kenpachi rolled his eyes then went back to sleep, but not before taking firm hold of a thin ankle. Pakku wasn't know to be disobedient but who knows who he was gonna wake up to next, heh. He'd learned to plan ahead how about that—the old man would be so proud.

"Zaraki-taichou! Zaraki-taichou!"

Kenpachi looked up from his game of glare-at-the-fourth-divisioner -until-they-cry. Two extra points if they wet themselves. Currently he was on his fifth round with a bonus of +2. He was starting to regret bitchin' at Unohana about all the freakin' flippin' Hanatarou had been doing, now she insisted that he come to the fourth division every other week to report on Hana's situation, and to change up his medication a bit.

Kenpachi was ready to burn the shit personally it seemed that every time she changed the damn thing, he went crazier than last time. Seriously the only reason he was sitting there right then was because he was tired of having to tie Hanatarou's wrists together and wrap it around his own waist just to keep him from cuttin' his face open again or stabbin' himself, or jumpin' off the roof.

Fuck just last night he'd slammed him with his reiatsu to knock him out cold so that Kenpachi could get some fuckin' sleep. And when it isn't Molly- Kill-myself he had Chiyo Queen-Bitch in his face bitchin' about chaos in the manor and doors opening that were locked, and people getting out that were not allowed and how all of it was his damn fault.

He'd glared at her, told her to fuck off and die and walked out. Damn he was tired, he was bone ass tired, but just that morning he'd sat and listened to Hanatarou talk about his day as he treated and wrapped his rope burned wrists. He complained about it, but didn't seem all that surprised like it was perfectly normal to go for a walk and then wake up three days later with fresh welts all over your back, and sores you know nothing about…

Damn.

The voice finally became a face, one of his new people…started with an S. If he was out of breath just from running here. "What."

"Ta-taichou Madarame—important—please come now."

"What's so damn important?"

"Fire!"

Approximately 20 minutes later Kenpachi stood amongst the ruins of their bedroom. With one addition a large black cracklin' smothering heap of all his crap in one corner. "Okay…" as he has taken to saying lately.

"Mad!"

"Right got that you're mad. Who the fuck are you?"

"Kiki!"

"Right. Kiki. Look –"

"Mad!"

"About what?"

"Burn it all!"

Kenpachi looked at the smothering remains of one of his captain haori's. It was the nice one…great. "Yea. I see you did that. What the hell is your problem? What do you want?"

Kiki blinked up at him suddenly confused, his posture formerly that of an angry child shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"…Mad!"

Kenpachi sighed, "Oh for fuck's sake—why are you mad? Huh? What the fuck is it? What?!"

"Hey Taichou maybe—"

Kenpachi turned towards Ikkaku with every intention of ripping off his head and stuffing it up his ass for letting him get to the point of starting a fire. When he noticed the look on his third seat's face…then the look on Kiki's…he pulled a breath hard through his nose, then another. "I'm going to go get drunk. You and that fruity pain in the ass are going to clean this up. Kiki. You're coming with me."

"No!"

"Shut up." Kenpachi growled hauled him up over his shoulder—not as hard as he'd wanted to it was still his Hana's body damn it, and proceeded to carry a crying and screaming arsonistic seven year old to the fourth division where he dumped him in Unohana's office, told her to fix it and then proceeded to make a beeline to the nearest bar and drank until he couldn't see straight. It was somewhere between his 8th and 20th that Shunsui showed up to help him get to a 30th.

"So let me get this straight…Hanatarou-kun set your office on fire?"

"Not Hanatarou, one of the other ones."

"…the other ones?"

Kenpachi made it a habit to not get to deep in his cups 15-25 were fine, he could deal, but that 27th he started talkin' at 28 he started talkin' a lot by 29 he was talkin' about shit he had no business talkin' about. Like now, he really wished he could shut up right now. " Kiki, was mad at me—don't know why though. "

"So he set your room on fire?"

"She but yeah. Fuckin' Yachiru helping him pile stuff on it. Thinks it's a game…"

Shunsui stared at the (pouting) Captain beside him, "Ah, and you're starting to realize it's not as fun as you thought it would be?"

Kenpachi snorted, "Ain't that. I don't have to much stuff that I care about or can't be replaced."

"Then what is it?"

Kenpachi shrugged, "Can you imagine layin' down to go to sleep, and then waking up dressed up and at a party with a bunch of people that you don't know—all of them callin' you by a name that ain't yours? Or going to the store to get some milk or something and you come back only to find out it's been six days? Or just wake up covered in deep cuts, and welts and bruises your house trashed. He goes through this everyday and doesn't even know it. He just accepts that 'weird' shit happens to him all the fuckin' time. I can't even tell him because his goddamn gate keeper is really on her fuckin' job." Kenpachi slammed the bottle onto the table, cracked the table and completely broke the bottle. "Shit."

"Mah. I know how you feel Kenpachi-taichou...it's hard to watch the people we love suffer."

"Trust me you don't. I don't even know how I feel, sometimes I just want to grab him by the neck and squeeze until his head pops off! But it ain't his fault, it ain't Hana I want to hurt. It's Kiki, Miroku sometimes that bitch Chiyo…man do I want to strangle that bitch. I just wish I could go in that manor and just—" Kenpachi paused with the sake dish inches from his lips. "Gotta go."

Shunshui arched a brow as the larger captain rose from their table and stormed straight through the wall leading to a dead end. He sipped his sake and waited for Kenpachi to finish cursing and walk back through to ask his question. He didn't have to wait long, he came back a few seconds later brushing plaster off of his shoulders. "Where are you going Zaraki-taichou? The night's still young—and your office is still smoldering. Kiki-chan must have a lot of practice ne…"

"Goin' to the 12th division. " He mumbled walking through a table…that people were sitting at. Several other tables that happened to be in the way of the door suddenly cleared.

Shunsui picked up his hat, left money for the damages and the sake. Winked at a cute girl cowering behind an upturned bench and bowed to the owner before following Typhoon Zaraki out of the establishment. It was about half a mile in the wrong direction before Shunsui was able to get him to understand they were going in the wrong direction.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Erm...Mayuri is in it?

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo made them

A/N: Life has been interesting lately and I learned how to change the screen on a laptop all by myself ^_^ which is how you are seeing this right now! Thank you so much for being patient! I will finish this story! You all have been so great thanks!

Before he was anything else, he was a man of science. Logical, patient, observant, and focused. Unfortunately he was also an aries.

"Go away beast man." he said for the 20th time, and tried to close the door on the drunk fight happy captain leaning entirely to close to him.

"Eh. So you're saying you can't do it! Is that it? All that braggin' you do about how smart you are you can't do shit can ya? Can ya!"

As a man of science he knew that Kenpachi was a drunken fool even when he was sober, and getting a rise out of other people was equivalent to—well--it was three in the morning he'd come up with a good one later on. After he figured out what this fool wanted and got rid of him.

Nemu had disappeared to make some tea and get snacks once she'd seen the two captains looming at their front door.

Mayuri had been busy trying to slam said door in said captains faces, but Kenpachi had gotten his head in the way and as the densest part of his body he used it to wedge the rest of him inside. Nemu returned with snacks.

Mayuri sighed continued to bitch under his breath as he headed towards his sitting area. Both captains ignored him.

Two hours later found him considerably less annoyed and considerably more interested.

Excluding the possibility of this being one of your drunken delusions. The possibility of multiple 'people' existing inside of one person-"

" Right whatever. Can you do it?"

Kurotsuchi glared at the giant lump of moron sitting across from him and frowned. "Humans in the field of psychology don-."

"Great. I'll be right back." Kenpachi said calmly and walked out the room using the door.

Leaving behind one still feasiability ranting captain, one vaguely disturbed captain, and a vice captain still holding a tray of cookies.

Kenpachi doubled back to take the entire tray.

Nemu was happy.

No one could tell.

Four hours later....

Kurotsuchi had engaged in a surprisingly rousing game that Nemu had picked up in the living world. He certainly had been leery of the thing when he'd first seen it, but really it was rather fun. Especially since he was winning. "You've landed on my property with a hotel I might add. I do believe you owe me-"

It was about that time that Kenpachi reentered the room—covered in deep cuts from cheek to torso. Hanatarou trailing behind his arms loaded down with gauze, bandages and antiseptics. "Kenpachi what happened? P-Please slow down so that I can clean you up! That one on your neck looks like it could become infected if it's not treated—a-nd the one on your chest is bleeding...alot. Oh my-Please don't put your finger in the w-wound—DON'T Scratch it either!"

Mayuri's eyes roamed from the bleeding captain to the small shinigami that somehow reminded him of one of his own subordinates. Then back again. "The only thing I can see that's wrong with him is the fact that he's with you. Seriously are you holding his sister hostage or something?"

"Fuck you. He's just normal right now. His captain changed his drugs again and-."

"Changed whose drugs again?"

Mayuri propped his chin in his hand, vaguely interested now. The body language was nearly identical, voice inflection was close. He never really paid to close of attention to Hanatarou he just seemed like suck a background personality. Barely worth noticing. Spiritual pressure that always felt nervous and uncomfortable. Ahhh that was the difference. It felt more reserved , colder. Focused. Like a completely different person. Interesting.

Of course that shaved monkey Kenpachi wouldn't notice the shift in spiritual pressure.

"What the fuck you playin' at Chiyo?" Kenpachi asked blandly.

There was barely a flicker of annoyance that passed through eyes—that belonged to Hanatarou but now that he looked closer...fascinating.

He let his eyes shift to Kyouraku, he wasn't surprised to see that he was observing Hanatarou in much the same manner.

"Ch-Chiyo?"

Kenpachi continued to stare at him, "...Whatever."

"Mah Chiyo-san is it? That's a very lovely name."

"Ain't Chiyo-san. That's her mom. This is bitch queen Chiyo."

"You are one to call someone names you ugly freakshow. What exactly do you think you're doing?"

If he had eyebrows he was certain one of them would have arched. Mayuri was now offically interested. The voice was completely different the spiritual pressure was greater. At least that of a fifth seat. "Very interesting. Chiyo is it?"

Sub personality one as he had decided it would be called turned to look at him. Posture perfect, face impassive, eyes observant. "Yes. Captain Kurotsuchi."

"You know me..."

"I have met you on several occasions."

"That's not very likely. I imagine I would have noticed that frosty spirtual pressure of yours."

Chiyo arched a brow, hands folded neatly in front of her. " Kurotsuchi-taichou was often busy during our meetings."

"Is that so...my my have I met you before Chiyo-chan?"

Chiyo barely gave the mellow captain a glance. " No."

Kyouraku broke into a broad grin, "Well then. Allow me to introduce myself."

"Kyouraku Shunsui eighth division taichou. I have never met you but I am aware of you." Her voice was testy as she fished a pair of glasses out of her sleeve.

"You have caused me a great deal of trouble Kenpachi."

"Yea? " He pointed at his face and chest many wounds have stopped bleeding at least the deep one on his chest still oozed gently.

She continued to look at him like he was something she'd scared off her shoe.

"Nemu bring our guest to the laboratory please?"

Chiyo cast one more hate filled glance at Kenpachi then followed the vice captain from the room.

"Oh yea. I would suggest you don't hurt him. Unohana is a little protective. And I'll rip your voice box out of your ass."

Kenpachi took a seat next to Shunsui and grinned.

Mayuri had completely forgotten Kenpachi existed as he headed towards his laboratory after his newest experiment. Oh the possibilities. If the human mind could be divided in such a manner and still function? The capacity for knowledge...

A/N It's really short I know but I had to scrap a whole chapter it was that bad -_- and I had to put something up. Mayuri is hard to write.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Warning: I hate this chapter so much it causes me physical pain to read it, or post it. I apologize seriously I am so very very very sorry -_-;

" Dear god you would think that a captain would have better things to do than collect data on their seventh seat.  
Clearly the fourth division needs more duties."

The criticism was automatic, in reality he was very impressed by her orderliness and the crisp scientific detail of her files..as well as vaguely disturbed by the contents of some of those files. Self mutilation, night terrors, attempted murder, assault, there was even one that tried to burn itself alive.

Then there were the three black folders. _ The big three _ according to the buffoon Kenpachi, and confirmed by the fourth captain. The three sub personalities that created all of the others. One of them was Chiyo-san. Who was the second splinter, she was born directly from Hanatarou shortly after one called _secretkeeper_.

The third created by Hanatarou, the one that even Unohana had never met. All the information she had on the mysterious secretkeeper was that they lived in the nurigome, and never left it. Only Chiyo san had ever actually seen the secretkeeper and she was very closed mouth about him—or her. The very first spliter was a child called Pakku. Interesting.

"What should we do?"

"I do not know."

"If things continue in this manner we will all be killed!"

"I am aware."

"The demon is on a rampage! Most of the children are already dead!"

"I know."

"Pakku could-"

"Pakku is completely safe."

"How do you-"

"Pakku is safe."

"But we are not Hanatarou is not-"

"I know!"

"Then what are we going to do?"

Hanatarou's eyes slitted open and he turned towards the voices, a woman with long black hair pulled back tightly into a ponytail. Light glinted off the side of her glasses. An old woman sat across from her dressed in formal kimono decorated with autumn leaves in gold and brown. A third sat, looking directly at him, a thick black cloak covered their body from neck to the floor. They appeared to be small framed, hair the color of white gold twirled into curls framed a gold mask, black eyes peered at him through narrow openings.

The other two stopped talking and turned to look at him as well. Identical looks of shock on their faces, the old woman recovered first and leaned forward with a smile. "Hanatarou-kun welcome home. I am your faithful retainer Chan Chiyo. Everyone calls me Chiyo-san." She said politely turning her body to face him entirely, she leaned forward in a seated bow.

The younger woman followed her lead, and placed her hands on the floor before her and rested her forehead briefly on the backs of them. Welcome home Hanatarou-sama. I am your faithful housekeeper. Chan Chiyo."

"U-um." Hanatarou sat up and looked around the room, wall panels of solid wood covered in kanji, a large door inlaid with snowflakes and dragons loomed on one wall locked tight, by a bolt that he was certain was bigger than Kenpachi...

The third person lifted their hands from inside the cloak. Hanatarou very nearly broke his ankle trying to get free of the futon he was still tucked in. "Oh my—what h-happened you need medical attention. Please let me-"

The person's hands and arms were blue black with bruising and broken bones. Several finger nails were missing from one hand and the fingers were so swollen and purple he wasn't sure how the person was even sitting up.

"I am fine Hanatarou-kun." They said calmly. Then waved a dismissive hand at the two women sitting on either side of him. Both women rose without a word and walked towards the giant door. The younger woman wearing the uniform of the shinigami looked back once over her shoulder. Cold green eyes studied his face briefly before a small smile touched the edges of her lips. She pushed the door open with the ease of sliding a screen. Despite the dead bolt still being in place...that was a little weird.

He briefly heard screaming, and saw smoke on the other side before the door was slammed shut once more.

"Wha-what's going on out there? GAH!" Somehow the person had moved to sit directly in front of him, black eyes inches from his face. He could feel the warmth of the persons skin and smell the tang and rot of fresh and old blood in clothing. He nearly choked on the scent...he did when the person grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Hanatarou-kun. Welcome home. I am your secrets. Everyone calls me secretkeeper. I am so happy that you are finally ready to meet me."

Hanatarou choked again, he was cold freezing actually from the moment secretkeeper had touched him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't pull away, he couldn't fight.

"Oi! What the fuck is wrong with you ?!" Kenpachi held Hanatarou on his lap, his arms restrained at his sides. A second ago Pakku had been happily climbing up to his shoulders to play with his bells, then the next second he'd dropped stiff as a board into his lap, his back arched eyes bulging and heels digging into the floor.

Kenpachi had grabbed his arms when he'd finally gotten around to trying to claw his face off . His chest rose and fell like he'd been running at top speed for days. His jaw clenched, and Kenpachi sat him up in his lap.

It was that movement that finally forced sound out of his body, he screamed. Screamed like something was tearin' his guts out through his ears or something. Screamed...it was primal, deep full of a terror and rage that actually made Kenpachi scared...and pissed.

It must have shown on his face when Ikkaku came around the corner at a dead run a second later, he pulled up short and raised his hands defensively. "Taichou—Yumichika went to go get Unohana-taichou." he explained warily. Casting quick clinical looks over the convulsing screaming Hanatarou.

He had clinched his hands into fists so tight that Kenpachi could see blood seeping through his fingers. He held on silently waiting whatever the fuck this was out.

For the first time in his life he felt truly helpless.

Unohana-taichou arrived moments later trailed by Nemu. Kenpachi turned to the 12th's vice captain and felt his reiatsu push her back hard. "Tell that fuckin' freak I'm coming for his goddamned head!"

"Please calm down Zaraki-taichou." Unohana had retreated a few steps herself.

"He just gets worse."

"The healing process-"

"I know! I fuckin' know you and that goo freak bastard tell me every fucking day! While neither one of you actually see what he goes through! Do you have any fuckin' idea-?"

Unohana drew in a deep breath through her nose.

"Don't give me that shit about you'd gotten him stable until I fuckin' came along. You know he was a boulder balanced on a piece of string. It could snap at any minute. I'm not stupid."

Hanatarou had suddenly stopped screaming and started crying—like a little kid. Burrowing his face into Kenpachi's jacket.

Unohana's shoulder's relaxed a little and she moved closer. "Pakku chan what's wrong ne?"

He cried harder and mumbled something against Kenpachi's clothes. Kenpachi caught secret and bad thing...from the mumbling.

Unohana's eyes widened. " Secret-keeper? What about secret-keeper?"

Pakku shook his head, and tried to climb inside of Kenpachi's jacket. Kenpachi lifted him like he did Yachiru when she was being an annoying brat and sat him back on his lap. He immediately began folding and chewing on his fingers. It was at that time that Kenpachi realized he was sleeping with someone who was in reality not much taller than Yachiru.

Unohana produced a piece of candy from one of her pockets and extended it to Pakku. With the recovery that only children have Pakku wiped his face on Hanatarou's sleeve smiled and took the candy. He showed the candy to Kenpachi before focusing his full attention to opening it.

Kenpachi snorted. Pakku made sense, he was easy. Kenpachi is holding me I'm safe. No one is going to take me away from Kenpachi, I'm happy. Ohh candy.

Unohana must have come to a similar conclusion, because she sat down beside them and reached out a hand for Pakku to take.

Pakku got the candy free of the wrapper and put it in his mouth, then turned his attention to Unohana-taichou. He wasn't budging from Kenpachi's lap though.

Unohana nodded, "I see you are comfortable with Kenpachi-taichou now ne?"

Pakku looked up at Kenpachi then back to her and nodded. Tucking his feet into Kenpachi's thigh, and a finger into his mouth to push the candy against his cheek.

"Do you know what happened Pakku?"

Pakku nodded, and looped a few fingers into Kenpachi's jacket.

Unohana smiled, " Will you please tell me what happened?"

Pakku nodded again, and laid his cheek against Kenpachi's chest and pulled the jacket across his face.

When he did things like this, it was so hard for Kenpachi to remember that most of the time he was adult—and when he was an adult he was sometimes a slut.

Then again he hadn't seen any of the grown ups since Mayuri's first dose of medication. It had been nothing but Pakku and occasionally the crying boy until just now when whateverthefuck that was came through.

"What happened?"

"Secretkeeper scared Hana-chan." he mumbled around the mouthful of Kenpachi's jacket he was sucking on.

Ikkaku had made himself comfortable against the far wall, Yumichika had disappeared to get some tea and hopefully booze. Kenpachi really needed some booze.

"How did secretkeeper scare Hanatarou?"

Pakku shrugged, and burrowed further into Kepachi's jacket trying to climb around him and pop out of the back of his shirt. Kenpachi pulled him back by his ankle. He squawked then giggled and immediately began climbing to Kenpachi's shoulder.

Yumichika arrived a tense expression on his face, with tea and Shunsui...that was fine because he knew that was one guy with booze. Unfortunately he brought Kuchiki with him. Well fuck didn't this day get better and better.

"Kenpachi taichou, Unohana-taichou, Nemu-chan Hanatarou-kun!" Shunsui began pleasantly. Pakku rarely responded to Hanatarou's name escpically from a person that he knew. "Kuchiki-taichou felt your reiatsu surge and heard screaming, he was very concerned ne? I told him it was perfectly normal ne?"

Kenpachi turned his attention to the impassively staring Kuchiki. "Worried about us huh? How sweet, well don't bother your perfect little head over us barbarians."

The man looked down his nose at him, as Pakku finally made it all the way up to his shoulder and sat down. Noticing the new comers for the first time.

"Sake-san and the lady! What's the lady doing here Ken-chan?" Kenpachi stiffened slightly he was kinda hoping that maybe Hanatarou was so far beneath Byakuya's belief of worthiness that he wouldn't notice the extremely child like voice that Hanatarou was using.

Byakuya's frosty eyes locked onto Hanatarou's face. Kenpachi pulled him down into his lap again and casually wrapped a hand around his mouth—it ended up being most of his face really. Pakku deciding that he probably hadn't been heard began patting Kenpachi's chest and pointing at Byakuya.

Kenpachi had never missed Chiyo so much in his fuckin' life.

Shunsui tilted his hat down over his eyes, " Well as you can see all is well ne Kuchiki-taichou lets be on our way..."

Byakuya was now actively paying attention.

Kenpachi had shoved Pakku at Yumichika during the brief distraction and Yumichika had done a good job of dragging Pakku away with promises of cookies for silence.

"What...exactly was that about?"

Kenpachi stared at him.

Unohana sparkled more brightly

Nemu continued to watch Hanatarou and Yumichika disappear around the corner.

Shunsui decided to play stupid for everyone. "What was what Kuchiki-taichou?"

Byakuya let his eyes wander across the varying degrees of 'there-is-nothing-out-of-the-ordinary-that-just-happened-here-really' that was looking back at him.

"...What..." Kuchiki passed his eyes over the group again, then turned on his heel towards the exit. "Whatever the situation it is not my squad nor a danger to the soul society. It is none of my concern."

Shunsui watched him go with a smile. "Ah...I think we're about a have a little bit of trouble..."

Kenpachi stretched out on his side, "Great just what we need more problems."

Hanatarou slumped down against the door nursing his hands, he'd beaten on the door and beaten it until his hands bruised, he'd continued until they bled. All the while that masked...thing sat there watching him. It hadn't touched him, not since that first time. That first time when it showed him things. Horrible things, horrible things that happened to it.

Things it said that happened to him. It didn't happen to him, it couldn't have possibly happened to him. It wasn't logical, he would never have forgotten something like that. Those horrible images that thing had shown him.

"Open you stupid door!"

"It will not open for you Hanatarou-san. You made it that way. You made it to protect you, even from yourself. You really didn't have any choice."

"What are you talking about?"

"They are so very angry. Everytime something came up that you did not want to deal with, or you were afraid of. Someone else had to, someone had to suffer while you slept, or while you hid. Someone else had to deal with being bullied or raped."

"N-none of that h-happened! I get bullied all the time!"

"Hm. You really don't understand anything, my poor poor Hanatarou."

He heard the rustle of clothing as the thing moved closer to him, he could hear the creak and slide of broken bone, he knew the things ankle was broken he'd seen it flopped over to the side, yet it walked perfectly normal.

It stopped inches away from him, the scent of rot, and blood flooded his senses again. He expected those destroyed hands to reach out and turn him away from the door. They did not, not this time.

"There is something I want to show you Hanatarou-kun."

Everything inside of him was screaming to get out, get away knock himself out...run! Anything but look at the monster, the thing.

It placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around gently. The masked face was inches from his own now...he could make out more details engraved into the metal. Tears, and snowflakes.

"As I said, I have something I want you to see...."


	8. Chapter 8

Pieces Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't own anyone in it but Hanatarou's crazies lol and not even really that

Warnings: Cursing, and people I hadn't planned on taking part in this....are taking part in this ^^;;;

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, and Thank you all for the comments. Thank you Phoniex as well I really don't know what to say to that I'm glad you like my work XD. Well I hope this is a better chapter. I have to go get ready for work now.

"Interesting, very very interesting. It's amazing that so much of his brain is in use. Look see all of those bright spots, those are all places where there has been activity recently. Lots of it by the looks of things--sit still please." Mayuri snapped absently at Pakku as he tried to squirm off the table for the fifth time in so many minutes. At this point no one could really blame him for misbehaving (except Mayuri) he'd been poked and prodded, told to pee on this, spit on that, give me blood. Be quiet and sit still all day and most of the night. As any child would be he was tired, sore and cranky.

Hell Kenpachi was ready to do some damn squirming too, and despite what many people believed he was an adult. Unohana had returned to her squad rather unwillingly a few hours ago to handle an urgent matter there, leaving Kenpachi and the eternal slacker Shunsui to keep an eye on Mayuri.

Kenpachi looked at the older man leaning against the wall furtherest from Pakku and Mayuri, artfully faking sleeping. He'd been doing it since Pakku's last fit. Despite the older man's nonchalance Kenpachi knew he'd been freaked out by what he'd seen. Kenpachi had been disturbed, it was worse than the previous ones, but what he would say afterward was always the same. Secret and bad thing.

"Oi! Are you going to check him out, or let him keep gnawing on your arm like a rodent....matter of fact get that out of your mouth right now brat you don't know where it's been."

Pakku looked up at Kenpachi teary eyed and released Mayuri's arm, "Hurted."

Mayuri rolled his eyes, " Right. Always with the complaints about pain--" he sighed, and pulled a blue flower from the inside of his lab coat, and handed it to Pakku.

Pakku took it cautiously and glared at him before taking a careful sniff. Kenpachi wasn't exactly sure how the flower ended up attached to Pakku's face, or why he wasn't beating the shit out of Mayuri right then either.

Nemu entered the room again at this point and impassively informed the room that Kuchiki taichou and Abarai-Fukutaichou were in the waiting room, and would not leave per first division orders. Also they were refusing refreshments. Which for some reason seemed to almost upset up.

Mayuri put down the scalpel that Kenpachi hadn't noticed he'd had, by Shunsui's shifted position he'd apparently had been on top of that one which was good. " Hm. I hate it when other people feel they have the right to interfere with my work. Show them around the second labortory. The one working on that rubber thing."

"He asked specifically about Hanatarou."

Mayuri frowned, then did that weird eye rolling thing that secretly creeped Kenpachi the fuck out. Then made a vague bring them in gesture at Nemu and went back to Pakku with that fuckin' scalpel. Luckily for Mayuri all he did was slice off the outer petals of the flower.

Shunsui relaxed slightly in his corner again, shit how fuckin' drunk had he been to bring Hanatarou to this fuckin' lunatic? Well nothing for it now, and with that prickly fucker Byakuya coming around this was turning into a real pain in his ass.

Renji waited until Nemu was out of earshot, before turning towards his Captain. "I didn't know we were coming on official business Taichou."

Byakuya didn't even bother to look at him, just closed his eyes and said, " Neither does the First Division."

Renji stared at him flatly, "You lied?"

"No. I am certain that the Yamamoto-taichou would be very interested in experiments being performed on seated officers."

"Yea..but it's Hanatarou..."

"Yes?"

Renji knew why they were there, and it had fuck all to do with seated officers, and duty to soul society. It had everything to do with the nearest thing Renji had ever seen his Captain have to a crush, and good old fashioned nosiness. Most people thought he was thick, and couldn't tell tact from a tackle box but he knew when he keep his trap shut, especially when dealing with matters of his Captain's pride. "Nothing."

It wasn't a long wait before Nemu returned to bring them to the lab, where Kenpachi and Shunsui both looked like they had taken root there. Seriously didn't anybody do any actual work around here any-

Byakuya had come up short at the sight of Hanatarou flat on his back with a flower attached to his face, and Mayuri with a scalpel was never a fun thing to see.

Renji looked over to his former Captain just in time to see the tail end of his assessing the situation face, and the blooming of it's follow up picking a fight with a tightass grin.

"Oi since when does his lordship run petty errands?"

And just like that Renji knew that Kenpachi knew if no one else did that Byakuya was lying. Fuck they didn't give that man enough credit.

Byakuya spared him a bored glance before turning his attention to Mayuri. " A quick assessment of the situation please."

Mayuri stared at him for a long moment before waving a hand at Nemu. Who proceeded to give a calm, cool, listing of complete and utter bullshit that had only the most basic connection to what they were actually doing and at the same time being as informatively uninformative as she could possibly get away with. Renji knew that move now he'd attended meeting with the Noble houses with his taichou. (Been forcefully dragged, and quietly blackmailed into going) It was a popular tactic that they wielded like a weapon.

Byakuya didn't even twitch, "Very well." and took a seat as far away from the other Captains as he could and still remain in the room. Renji sighed and took a seat beside him, damn. This was a lot of fucking trouble over a crush.

Snowflakes, he liked the cold. He liked the cold, his fingers were blue by now he was sure, but he liked it. They were numb, numb was better than the cold biting pain that came before. Besides...he liked the snow. Didn't he say that already?

Yes he was certain that he had, but he had to be diligent. He had to make sure he remembered that he liked the snow...and snowflakes. Otherwise, otherwise the darkness might come back, or he'd remember why he was standing naked outside buried to his ankles in the snow he was desperately trying to like...No that wasn't true he liked the snow, really he liked the snow. Snow was pretty, and it only hurt for a little while.

He tilted his head back and smiled up at the falling sky. It was pretty, just like the snow...he liked the snow...

Hanatarou pulled his knees to his chest, and stared as the snowflakes danced across the panels of the room, overtaking the dragons. These things that Secretkeeper were showing him, they were from a place he had never been. Yet he felt the moist stinging cold of it seeping into his skin. He felt the pathetic desperate optimism as if it were an infected wound.

"What is this place?"

Secretkeeper settled beside him shoulder to shoulder, the smell of rot seemed to have lifted a little from him, or he'd simply gotten used to it. "Perhaps I took you to fast, perhaps you are not ready, but forgive me for desiring that you be. This home, this palace you have created, it is run and controlled by the rules of the one who created it. This is the place you have always come to hide, to rest, the place to escape a most horrible reality. A place that festers with all of those horrors, that want to be seen as desperately as you desire to forget. Have forgotten."

Hanatarou's head came up suddenly, "Those things that happened, they happened while I was still...alive? When I was a human?" he stood abruptly, and winced at the sound of Secretkeeper's broken neck sliding up to look at him.

"Yes. When you were alive."

"How—how is it possible no one remembers when they come to the soul society! No one, much less make." Hanatarou gestured around the room.

Secretkeeper continued to stare at him, " I am the keeper of your secrets, made to your desire. Created by your design, hidden by your will. I exist to protect your pain, and to protect you."

Hanatarou shook his head and covered his eyes, "I don't understand! I-I don't! Why am I here? I want to go home!"

He heard the creak and slide of bone as Secretkeeper stood as well, he winced despite himself when a cold hand was placed on his wrist. "Hanatarou...you are not ready yet...I am so very sorry, and so very disappointed. There is no choice and no time now, not with the treatments, there are so many secrets...so very many secrets I keep for you."

"I don't understand! I don't have any--" Hanatarou squatted and covered his head with his arms as a loud steady booming filled the room. Like the heartbeat of God. "What-what is that?!"

Secretkeeper had not let go of his arm, and had sunken to the floor beside him. " You should go back to sleep Hanatarou."

Hanatarou looked up at the suddenly gentle voice Secretkeeper was using, the gold mask looked down at him impassively. "Sleep?"

He nodded, "Yes, sleep...you are not ready to know, and you are not ready to meet him."

"Meet who?"

Secretkeeper lead him back to the futon in the center of the room, he tucked him in like a child, "When the time comes, you will meet him. Go to sleep Hanatarou..."

Hanatarou closed his eyes, and despite his desire not to, he drifted off to sleep.

"This is not good Secretkeeper."

"This is for the best old mother."

Chiyo-san frowned down at the peacefully sleeping Hanatarou. She watched as he faded out of existence, and continued as Pakku faded in his former place. Asleep for once sucking his thumb.

"This will kill us all."

"Likely." he said evenly, then more loudly. "Ku. Is restless. Someone should do something about that."

Chiyo-san bowed deeply, and silently left the room.

Hanatarou was looking up a nostril. It was a nostril that he knew and was very happy to see, which was why he was currently draped around Kenpachi's neck enthusiastically half sobbing the story of his dream, and the Secretkeeper and snowflakes.

He really wasn't sure who initiated the kiss but he was certain that choking sound was Renji gagging...and why was Renji in their bedroom in the first...this wasn't their bedroom...that was Captain Kur – smiling in that creepy weird way of his, and Captain Kyouraku pretending he wasn't there, and why did life hate him enough for his own taichou to be standing there blushing politely?

He abruptly let go of Kenpachi's neck and landed on the bed with a thump, he was sure his own face was on fire, he wasn't brave enough to look up at Kenpachi for his reaction yet—possibly never. Regardless there was a long heavy silence before the previously unnoticed Kuchiki-taichou said blandly, "I see, this situation does not require our interference...Renji we're going now." Byakuya stood and headed for the door without so much as a backwards glance. Renji lingered a moment then followed.

He really needed to work on being more observant of his surrounding, this day was just getting worse and worse!

Shunsui cleared his throat and was rubbing his forehead in a way usually reserved for one of his really bad hangovers. "Ne, it's good to see you feeling better Hana-chan you gave everyone a scare..."

"What? Oh I am so sorry! I-"

"Shut up." Kenpachi placed a hand on his head and pushed his head back. Feral eyes raked his face that he just knew was beet red, he just knew it! "Tell us what the fuck happened? "

Hanatarou blinked, the dream still fresh in his mind, the person with the gold mask, the old woman, the shinigami....the bad images he'd seen. The things that the masked one had called his memories...snow...an image as clear as sunlight a man's set cold face and a wooden cup, a hand around his neck choking... and pain...and fear and stars. Someone pleading...someone crying someone screaming! Screaming and screaming and-- stinging.

"Kenpachi!"

"What he stopped didn't he?" his voice was gruff and annoyed.

Hanatarou looked up at him again, and tried to smile. That only seemed to make him more annoyed. "I'm so-"

"Don't fucking apologize. Just shut the fuck up, I don't want to hear shit out of you until tomorrow, we'll figure this out then." Kenpachi picked him up off the table and put him on his feet. "Let's go home."

"I'm not done with him-"

"You're fuckin' done for now." Kenpachi snapped, and all but pushed Hanatarou out of the door. Clearly something had not gone the way he'd planned.

Yamamoto looked over the carefully color coded files in front of him. Soi Fong had brought them from the 11th division's Captain's office. Made copies and returned them, Yamada Hanatarou, a completely unremarkable 7th seat of the 4th division. Seemingly, yet somehow he was currently the lover of his most unruly Captain, the source of mild pining for his 6th, cared for by his 4th, and fascinating to his 12th. That was a lot of attention from a lot of very powerful men, his 8th was hanging around for reasons still known only to himself...and now. Yamamoto picked up a red folder and began reading, now it was up to him to decide what to do with him if anything at all.

A/N: * Peeks out from behind a brick wall * Hi don't kill me! I have a very good reason, school, work, and Sarah Monette I was in need of my Mildmay fix in order to write Kenpachi XD I hope it didn't suck to bad, but I have not abandoned this story...or any of my stories it just takes a while sometimes with RL, and my own book that hates me right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Lots and lots of cursing?

A/N: Heeeey good news and bad news! XD First the good news is that I finished this story months ago and thought that I had posted it months ago AHAHAHA..hahaha..ha **cough** my bad sorry . and the bad news is that I hadn't posted it...and now I don't know what I did with the drive that had the completed story on it... MORE good news though. I found my back up drive with up to this far... and I (kinda) remember where I was going. .;;; I'm sorry. * offers brownies of repentance *

Kenpachi knew it was going to be a sucktastic day from the moment he woke up with Bo's sword embedded in his pillow, he had on his 'Yes, I'm wearing extra crazy today, thanks for noticing.' face, and was grinning like a cat that not only had gotten the cream but the mouse too. As well as a brand new sack of catnip. Great. He was gonna be bleedin' a lot today.

The oddly sweet metallic scent of the blood that flowed through Bo's sword let him know that he needed to do two things. 1.) Get his head off the pillow, like now before the blood touched him and started eating him alive...again. He was coming to terms with the fact his right hand was never gonna heal right. Fuckin' Bo. 2.) Make sure to have Yumichika order him a new pillow—again.

Kenpachi sighed and shoved him across the room with his reiatsu, it gave him exactly enough time to get up, before he had a face full of gleeful lunatic. Vaguely he wondered if this was how other people felt when they fought him...if so he owed Ichigo a card...and maybe some kind of gift. He'd get Yumi to send it. "Oi, is Kaa-san in there? I want breakfast."

Bo growled at him, and just like that Kaa-san was standing in front of him smiling. "Good morning! Oh my I'm off to late start! Go wash up, and I'll just have to throw something to together really fast. I hope you don't mind...I left your uniform in the bathroom take your time! Oh dear I have to get Yachiru ready for school...Yachi-chan it's time to get ready for school!" The last was said as she darted out of the room.

An entirely to chipper and enthusiastic, "Hai Kaasan!" Punctuated by a slammed open screen and light fast footsteps. That damn kid was way to into this. "Kaasan I want rice porridge and fish!"

Kenpachi paused in opening the bathroom screen, " No more damn rice porridge!"

"RICE PORRIDGE! RICE PORRIDGE!"

Kaasan just giggled.

Kenpachi knew he'd lost. Fuckin' rice porridge. He took his time getting ready... by the time he got out the smells of breakfast and the beginnings of dinner were filling the house. He was getting used to her, she was as far as he could tell the only one that could take control away from Bo, instantly. She still creeped him the hell out with all her domestic shit though.

Kaa-san felt it was her duty to "be a good wife" and make sure his breakfast was ready, his lunch was packed, his haori was washed, and so white it fuckin' glowed. (The old man had made a passing comment on how being in a steady relationship obviously agreed with him. Ha ha de fuckin' ha. ) Then she'd send Yachiru off to "school" (see annoy the crap out of various people— usually Captains) where she proceeded to visit Captain-Sensei.

Currently she had three Kuchiki had broken down after the third time she'd burst into his office and began teaching her 'lady manners' as Yachiru called them, and vocabulary lessons. She'd tried to quit on him about three times already but he'd started to come get her on his own after the fourth week. That was usually a funny (but brief) fight. Kaa-san was under the impression that Yachiru's crying was separation anxiety. Kenpachi let her.

Which reminded him that he owed him an ass kickin for when she'd come home, the other day, dropped a perfect bow and haughty as you please announced that she would be dining at the Kuchiki residence that evening, and as it was a formal occasion she was in need of a new kimono. Preferably with an orchid pattern, because Unohana-taichou-sensei had been teaching her about flowers and stuff. Awesome.

Ukitake had stepped it up from giving her candy and sending her away, to teaching her the basics of kidou, with candy as a reward. She was getting really good at fuckin' kidou. Yumichika had been crying the other day about all the bitchin' the new recruits were doing because of her using them for target practice. She just informed him that '_Uki-sensei said she needed to work on her aim.' _Sadly it was true one of the main ones doing the bitchin' she missed him by a good 10 feet. That poor cat...what was he doing? Oh right breakfast.

As expected Kaasan had Yachiru sitting at the table fully dressed— and pigtailed today. Holding a little yellow ball just out of reach of a baby... Hmm those pig tails were cute...wait a baby? Damn it, she kidnapped another one? Third one this week he had to return.

"Ken-chan! Kaasan did my hair today!"

Kenpachi grunted and sat down, stared at the chubby creature trying to eat the ball Yachiru had given it, then looked over Kaa-san's 'quick' breakfast more like a freakin' buffet, with Yachiru's damned rice porridge and fish, to three kinds of fried egg, coffee, steamed rice, more of that bacon stuff that he liked...this was one of the few perks that kept him from killing the crazy bastard.

Kaasan came around the table to kiss him on the cheek, and set a plate in front of him. Yep one of the few perks...the baby made some kind of weird shriek happy noise.

Two hours later found him getting ready for his morning nap on the porch- fed, fucking glowing, and Yachiru-less only to find Kuchiki-taichou sitting in his spot. Sucktasticness strikes again.

He didn't even bother to turn around from where he was watching Yumichika play with his rock garden. "Zaraki-taichou, I need to speak to you."

Kenpachi grunted, "Yea? How about we talk about you not teachin' Yachiru words like 'suitor' or 'fiancé'?"

He still didn't turn around, "She made a very nice impression on several members of lesser houses."

Kenpachi snorted, "If you're coming here to ask me to approve of some arrangement, stand up and face me so I can at least see your face when I laugh at you."

"No such thing...that matter has been taken care of already."

"What?"

"The purpose of my visit is regarding Hanatarou?"

"Oh. That's easy, that's none of your damn business. How's that for settled?"

Finally Kuchiki turned to look him, expression bland. Whatever he was going to say was cut off by Kaasan bouncing around the corner in all her house wifey enthusiasm balancing a tray in her hands.

"Kenpachi-kun— a guest?" Kaa-san pouted up at him accusingly like he'd been intentionally hiding him or something, the tray she was holding had some kind of speckled cookie on it today with his usual pot of tea —with only one cup on it...thus the pout. "Oh you must think me a horrible hostess, and on your first visit too. Forgive me I'll be right back with more refreshments!" She kicked his ankle on her way back to the kitchen.

Great, now he had to share his cookies. Kenpachi sighed and took a seat on the porch as well. Byakuya looked like he was attempting to order his thoughts before he spoke. "Hanatarou-"

"Kaa-san."

"Pardon?"

"That was Kaa-san. My wife apparently."

"...Explain."

Kenpachi looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "Hanatarou has other pieces of himself that live in his head."

Byakuya gave him an offended stare, then looked back towards Yumichika's rock garden. " Why did Kaa-san act like she'd never seen me before?"

Kenpachi snorted, "Because she hasn't."

"...Explain."

"She ain't Hanatarou, and she ain't like Chiyo or Bo."

"Who?"

Kenpachi sighed, and everybody thought HE was the stupid one. "There's a bunch of people living in a big house in his head."

"That much I understand." Kuchiki's voice was acid.

"Well some of 'em know that they live in a big house in his head— most of them actually. Then there's the ones that don't. Kaa-san is one of those that lives in her own story."

"Thus you are his-"

"Her."

"Her husband, and Yachiru is -her child?"

"Yep."

Kuchiki looked at him blandly, "And you allow her to live in this fantasy?"

Kenpachi snorted again, "Ain't that simple."

"..."

"Don't believe me watch this."

Kaa-san returned with a much larger tray at that point and set it down between them with a smile. "It's on such short notice, but I did the best that I could." She smiled at Kenpachi before lightly thumping him on the arm, "Next time give me a notice ahead of time, you don't want your friends thinking your wife is slovenly do you?"

"Yea I do, that way they'll keep their fuckin' hands off." Kenpachi replied. Kaa-san giggled and kissed him on the cheek before turning to walk away.

"Kenpachi?"

Kenpachi caught her arm, and looked up at her. "Oi Kaa-san you know you're part of the mental break of a completely insane and sometimes homicidal nutcase right?"

Kaa-san blinked at him, " Hm? Yes ramen would be nice for lunch, do you want pork or chicken?"

" Did you know one of your co-inhibitors tried to stab me in the head this morning as a wake up call? I go through it every day."

Kaa-san smiled, "Chicken it is." Kenpachi let go of her arm, and she walked away.

Byakuya watched her go with an expression Kenpachi wasn't sure about, then looked at the tray of sweets and snacks she'd left for them. "Why?"

"She don't see anything outside of her story."

Byakuya poured his own tea, "...That was his normal reaction?"

"No. His **normal **reaction involves somebody bleedin'-usually me. Kaa-san's normal reaction is to ignore me."

"..."

"Why the fuck are you here again?"

Byakuya sighed, and turned back towards the rock garden, "I-"

"Taichou!"

Kenpachi grunted, "Here it goes."

Two non seated officers came round the corner like their asses were on fire... "Zaraki-taichou!...A-a problem in the kitchen."

Kenpachi took a sip of his tea, yep. Bad fuckin' day. "Mmh?" Then one of them blushed, and Zaraki sighed and stood up. "Which one is it?"

"We aren't sure...the one that hates blue...a lot."

"How a lot?"

A howl of rage preceded a very loud crash, then another string of very rapid words the only one of which he understood was zils, which meant he was dealing with Kristaps. A 21 year old Latvian woman...who according to Ludis his 10th seat spoke and understood the language as well as a natural born Latvian would...where and how exactly Hanatarou had picked up that particular language was a mystery.

Kenpachi sighed outside the door as he heard another growled 'zils' and something that sounded like Kaasan's brand new and expensive plate set hit the wall. Well his next day off was gonna suck. He sighed again then opened the door just in time to take a hurled teacup to the head. It shattered. What was it that Ludis told him to say?

Kristaps turned a frozen blue glare on him, and slammed the plate in her hand on the floor, blue pottery and one unlucky jar lay scattered around her bare feet. "Kāpēc zilu? Kāpēc vienmēr zils? Es ienīstu zilā!"

Kenpachi stared at her. What...had Ludis said?

"What did he say?"

Kenpachi blinked then looked at Byakuya he hadn't even noticed the man following him. "You're still here?"

"...what language is that? Is it gibberish?"

"Huh?"

Apparently being ignored was equal to permission to continue as far as Kristaps was concerned. She began throwing things again. " Zils zils ZILS ZILS!"

Kenpachi ignored the flying blue shrapnel as it hit and embedded itself into his chest.

He plucked the arrow shaped chunk that lodged in his cheek out absently and continued staring at Byakuya. "Why the hell are you still here?...Oh yea that was it. Kristaps kāda ir jūsu problēma?"

"Kas ir mana problēma? Kas ir mana problēma? Vai jūs klausoties mani tu idiots? Kāpēc ir tik daudz zilā? Es ienīstu zils! Tikt vaļā no tā! Atbrīvoties no to tagad! Tagad!" She punctuated this statement by throwing a saucer at him. Byakuya caught it, and tossed it over his shoulder.

Kenpachi stared at her, "Right...something problem. Something something idiot, something blue something something now. Someone go get Ludis."

"Ugh! Ko viņš skatīt idiots kā tu?"

"Whatever you just said. Fuck you too."

"What is that language?"

"Latvian."

"What?"

"Yea I don't know where he picked it up either."

"He is actually speaking a real language?"

"Yep. He's got one that speaks fluent French, and another one that speaks Italian, and English."

"..."

Kristaps huffed, and looked around the room frowning. Kenpachi assumed for more blue shit to break. Finding none her glower shifted into a sulk, by the way Kuchiki was frowning at her, there must have been a change.

Captain Creepy had explained that the different people had different spiritual pressures, and that non-meat brained buffoons that could sense spiritual pressure would know when a change was about to occur just by the feel of it.

Kenpachi had thought about saying this meat head buffoon had figured out that something was up before he did, but he settled for stabbing him in stomach. The fight would have gotten ugly if not for Bo deciding to make his entrance, then everyone in the room just stopped and stared like really powerful deer scenting a potential predator.

Kenpachi had been wary himself, not because of the inevitable bloodshed that followed Bo around like a clingy pet— hell he was kinda looking forward to that. No what had him on his toes was the lack of crazy.

Normally Bo came out swinging not that day though, that day, the crazy burn in his eyes was a cool controlled fire, he crouched in the corner his sword embedded in the floor, the blood in it dripping onto the floor and eating it away. He sat there and examined everyone in the room one at a time, then smiled.

Mayuri had leaned forward staring at the sword. Kyouraku remained slouched on the couch but his smile was a little tighter now, a little less real. Even Nemu had responded to the change in the air, despite all of that. What really got Kenpachi was hearing him speak...dry, deep, and cold as gravel.

"Hope you said your goodbyes." Then he was gone, leaving Pakku sitting on the floor rubbing his eyes. The burn marks from his sword still in front of him.

Mayuri hadn't said anything for a while, just mumbled to himself about interesting swords.

Since no one else was gonna do it, Kenpachi picked up Pakku told him to shut up and sat him on his shoulder. Pakku shut up and sniffled pathetically for a little while then fell asleep. Hanatarou was in control when he woke up.

All this new shit going on was starting to freak out Unohana, and he was honest enough to admit it was bugging him a little...just a tiny bit. Tiny like the fuckin' ocean. He considered himself to be a flexible guy. He didn't judge people beyond 'can fight', 'waste of my time', and 'oh fun.' Normally Bo fell into 'oh fun', as well as his new Bo specific category of 'Damn it.' Despite his inconvenience Bo was the most consistent one of the lot. If he showed up, it was to fight, or kill. He didn't talk, he never talked.

If Kenpachi was honest with himself, he'd even be able to acknowledge that Bo talking scared him a little bit...just a little bit. It meant change, and by the sound of it, not necessarily good change.

"Zaraki-taichou."

Kenpachi looked down at the frowning Captain still standing beside him. "What the fuck are you still doing here?"

"...Aren't you going to do something?" he made a vague gesture towards Kristaps' continued fit.

Kenpachi scratched his stomach, and watched Kristaps destroy the kitchen, hell if he was lucky she'd make enough of a mess of it to keep Kaa-san firmly in control for the rest of the day. Sad that a good day consisted of one of his—Hanatarou's personalities destroying his shit. " Want to go get a drink?"

"What?"

"A drink. I can see you ain't going away, and I'm thirsty. If I have to look at your damn snobby face all day it might as well be blurry."

"..." Byakuya watched the now quietly pouting Kristaps out of the corner of his eye.

"Hurry up before he changes again." Kenpachi turned towards the door, just as an indignant wail started from another room. "Damn it. Forgot about that thing. Oi Yumi!"

"...Is that a baby?"

"Yea. Yu-oh there you are. Find out who that kid belongs to and return it." he said blandly and walked out the door.

"Ahh taichou about that..." Yumichika tapped a finger on his chin.

Kenpachi paused. "What about it? He didn't kill it's parents did he?"

"No not this time."

"This time? He's killed an infants parents before?" Byakuya asked.

Kenpachi ignored him, Yumichika had left the room to get the baby. He was back in seconds bouncing it on his forearm. The baby still looked annoyed, it wasn't good that he'd forgotten about the damn thing, when Kaa-san got knocked out it wasn't a guarantee that she could take control if something were to go down with that kid.

It was a damn good thing that Yachiru was as strong as she was, there were a few close calls with her and some of the meaner ones. She was learning too which ones were play mates and which ones to avoid. Kristaps would have ignored it's crying. Other ones would have made it stop...permanently.

"Of course he hasn't...that anyone could prove." Yumichika replied, then turned his attention back to Kenpachi. "This is a gate baby."

"Are you fuckin' serious? Fuck, well do whatever the hell they do with gate babies."

"Taichou I can't just put a baby back outside the gate! There is no guarantee that someone will take him."

"...Explain."

"Well fuck if I'm keepin' it. Give it to moneybags over there."

"Like he knows what the words love and nurture even mean. He'd likely stick it in a broom closet and forget about it."

"...I can hear you."

"Then do what you want...better yet congratulations you're a mommy. Take a picture of Shuuhei's face for me when you drop the news on him, I always wanted to see heart failure up close."

"Taichou! Really? I can keep him?"

Kenpachi waved over his shoulder and walked out the door on Yumichika's gay squealing.

"Can I have the rest of the day off to shop for the baby?"

"Do what you want." Then he paused and thought about Yumichika shopping for a baby...a boy baby. "Take Ikkaku with you—tell him I said don't let you gay the kid up to much."

"Taichou!"

"Kristaps clean this shit up!"

"Skrūve jums!"

Kenpachi left, and Byakuya silently walked beside him.

"Is it alright to leave him alone like that?" Byakuya asked.

"Yep, he's fine."

They walked in silence for a while longer, "...What...is a gate baby?"

"Hm? What's it sound like. A baby somebody left at the gate, happens all the time. Taking care of 'em is one of Ukitake's pet projects he does a fund raiser every month."

"This happens a lot?" Byakuya frowned.

"Daily. Why the fuck are you here anyway?"

Byakuya stared at him, like he was a piece of shit he'd scraped off his shoe. Then looked away. "...Hanatarou."

Kenpachi paused, "Yea. What about him."

"..Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna need a whole fuckin' sentence."

"..."

Kenpachi stared at him for a second then kept walking, hell he must be getting old, or Hanatarou and his crazies were wearing him down.

"He needs help."

Kenpachi paused.

"He needs to be somewhere that he can be monitored , and protected from himself."

There was a long moment where Kenpachi wasn't sure if he was going to stab him or laugh in his face. Yep getting old.

"With his instability even working within the fourth division makes him a liability. He needs to be so-"

"Somewhere safe?" Kenpachi was surprised by sneer in his voice.

"..."

"Heh. Don't get me wrong-and this is likely the only time I'll say this to you and mean it. I ain't trying to pick a fight."

"...What?"

Kenpachi turned around, and walked back to the shorter Captain until he was well into his personal space. "I said, I- ain't- trying- to -pick- a -fight. But I ain't gonna say no to one, and I ain't gonna take it back neither. Got me?"

"..."

"Then listen good, Hanatarou. Ain't your business. He's **mine.** He don't need anybody to protect him, he made all the fucking bodyguards, caregivers, and hand-holders he'll ever need right inside his fuckin' head. He don't need you-damn he don't need me, or even his fuckin' Captain. He ain't like your poor dead wife, to weak and scared to wipe their own ass without somebody tellin' em they're doing it right. So go look somewhere else for someone to play Captain save a bitch for. Or better yet, grow a pair and find somebody that has a fuckin' spine."

Byakuya's impassive expression did not change.

–

"Kenpachi you're alive thank God! Taichou he's awake!" Kenpachi opened his eyes to see Hanatarou's worried face hovering over him, he felt small hands on his wrist, then on his forehead. "How many fingers"

"7"

"Yep, a concussion." he sighed, and laid his hand on his chest. "What in the world happened?"

"Kuchiki still alive?"

"Yes, but he hasn't woken up yet. Massive blood loss, trauma to the neck and— what were the two of you fighting about?"

Kenpachi snorted. _You_. Was what he wouldn't say if someone was about to pour the last bottle of booze in the world off a cliff, and all he had to say to stop it was that one word. "Kuchiki is an asshole...it was a good fight though."

Kenpachi closed his eyes and started drifting back to sleep. Fourth division had the best sheets after all and he was a sucker for a good pillow. The warmth of Hanatarou's reiatsu turned cold without warning.

Fuckin' Chiyo.

"What do you want?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"You're a waste of good reiatsu" She said taking her hand away from his chest. "All the hard work others put into fixing things, you destroy again and again."

There was something tired in her voice, another change that Kenpachi hadn't been prepared for.

"What's going on in there?"

Chiyo removed her hand from his chest, and rested it in her lap. She was silent until he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Well?"

She hadn't bothered to put on her glasses, her mouth was turned down in it's usual serious frown, but it didn't have it's normal venom behind it. Something was really wrong...

"When you're tired of taking in the view, wake me up will ya. I have some new recruits to break in a few hours."

That got him an elbow to the face, that hurt a little bit, Hanatarou had some knobby joints-but at least she wasn't just sitting there looking like a lost cat anymore. In fact just for a split second he could see what looked like fear. Only for a second though, the next moment it was nothing but her usual quiet controlled anger. "This is your fault. If you'd have just left us alone...barbarian."

The insult didn't even have it's usual energy behind it. Yep something was seriously wrong, it looked like she'd even lost her train of thought for a moment.

Kenpachi sat up and stared down at the body sitting beside him. "That was a lame way to end it, you're usually a lot more creative than that."

Her head snapped up eyes narrowed in a glare that could draw blood, "This is your fault you giant buffoon so you need to fix it." She calmly fished her glasses out of Hanatarou's sleeve and put them on with the air of one getting down to business.

Well at least she was back to normal.

"Fix it?"

Chiyo drew in a hard breath through her nose, " Yes, because of your-meddling! Bo has— become problematic..."

"Eh?"

"You do know his purpose don't you?"

"To piss me off everyday?"

Her lips tightened right along with her fists, " Oh but if it were..."

"Oi."

" No that is just a side benefit for him, his actual purpose is much more macabre."

"Are you going to get to the point soon? I'd like to get a nap in before I have to see the old man."

Kenpachi learned at that second in time that Chiyo could stick her fingers under his ribs and it hurt...a lot.

"As I was saying, Bo is our janitor."

"...Really? He's got a nasty overhead swing for a janitor."

"So?"

" I don't think you understand me Kenpachi." she sighed, and looked down at her lap again. "Bo's job is to maintain the manor, those that no longer have a purpose— he brings to the forest."

" And puts em down like an old dog? Eh? So what's the problem?"

Chiyo looked up at him again, her lips thinned into a nearly white line. "Until recently he has been rather lax in that department, he spends most of his time in the forest training..."

"So?"

Chiyo sighed, " Kenpachi do you even know how we work? How we exist?"

Kenpachi shrugged.

"Have you at least noticed this?" she held up her green hilt dagger.

He looked at it bored, then back to her. " Yea."

"Did you notice anything different about it? Different from Hanatarou's zanpakutou or Bo's?"

Kenpachi thought back to that morning and every time he'd seen Bo's bleeding sword...and even the times he'd seen Chiyo...hmm interesting.

Chiyo glared at him, " I know you can't sense spiritual pressure but I'm certain someone told you we all feel differently. That's because we all have our own share of spiritual pressure. When we're born—or created we get a certain amount, and when we die that reiatsu goes into the forest surrounding the estate."

"Uh-huh..."

Bo trains in the forest." she said plainly looking him in the eye.

Kenpachi stared back, "Yea. And?"

He hadn't expected to get hit in the head with a bed pan though.

"My God you're a moron what does he see in you?"

Kenpachi grunted and rubbed his head, "Did anyone ever tell you you're an unreasonable bitch?"

Chiyo pushed her glasses up her nose and frowned, "...fine since you're too stupid to figure it out on your own."

"What's there to understand? Bo absorbs the reiatsu when he goes into the woods."

"No you moron, what I am about to tell you is very important so pay attention. .Hanatarou."

"...Umhmm. So you're tellin' me Hanatarou is an murderous psychopath?"

Chiyo snorted, "...all of the things that happened to Hanatarou are horrible beyond your understanding. There was so much rage, and helplessness that filled the manor. The woods was a thing of nightmares and screams... and fire. The monsters roamed freely through the manor, they took control whenever they felt like it. They did unspeakable things...mother reined them in as best she could. But back then, it was her, Pakku, Secretkeeper, and bunch of scared, angry children."

Kenpachi sat up and leaned back against the wall. "So, what happened then?"

Chiyo shook her head, " That was all that was born for a long time, scared children, angry children, then a monster...then more children. The monsters would chase the children through the manor and devour them...mother protected as many as she could, but she could never protect all. Then one day the forest changed- stopped burning and a man came out of it. I knew he was a monster...his eyes were filled with violence and blood lust..." Chiyo's eyes turned inward then, and she frowned. "I will have to go soon...just know this we cannot afford to let Bo die."

"Why not?"

"Mah Ken-chan your stitches! Lay back down!"

Kenpachi stared at the little spaz that he'd become so very fond of—and overlaid it with Bo's half crazy eyes, and grin. It fit perfectly, even as he watched Hanatarou drop, pick up, then drop again the same roll of gauze, then narrowly miss impaling his own foot with a pair of medical sheers.

"WAH! Kenpachi you can't get up yet!"

More stuff dropped to the floor behind him, and Hanatarou's light footsteps followed him out of the room.

"I have work to do."

They were all pieces of Hanatarou, they were all him...that was something he'd been aware of kinda like seeing a lot of blood on the ground...then realizing that that blood was yours.

He'd thought of them as other people...something to be gotten rid of. He stopped abruptly, and felt the slight bump of a body colliding with his then bouncing off.

"Owwie...K-kenpachi!"

Kenpachi looked down to the black haired young man rubbing his head, and gathering up supplies grumbling to himself. That harmless looking , clumsy man. Was an exacting tactician, a housekeeper, a linguist...and man would people be fuckin' surprised that he knew that word, a stubborn child, and several kinds of homicidal killer.

Holy crap. He was in love...Damn it.


End file.
